<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Twilight by poppy_plant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816140">Like Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant'>poppy_plant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What We Create in October 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Seduction, Twilight References, Vampires, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, vampire books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nandor tries to seduce Guillermo by making himself look like a sexy twilight vampire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What We Create in October 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4: Glitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Philip moaned as Amos’ fangs sunk into his neck, euphoria filling his veins as the vampire’s venom took effect. He clung to is lover as Amos tilted his head further, giving him better acces to his sweet throat. Philip felt faint when Amos pulled away, tugging the monster back down into a heated kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor slammed the book down, astounded. Was this what his familiar was doing with his time off? Yeesh. This must be where Guillermo got all his silly and very wrong ideas about vampires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had had only an inkling of Guillermo’s interests in vampires. Of course, most familiars were obsessed with vampires in some way before sacrificing their lives to serve their dark masters, but it wasn’t often that they had such charged thoughs about them. Looking at the well-worn book it was clear Guillermo had read this particular volume with some frequency. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had made a few attempts over the years at courting his familiar, but Guillermo had never expressed any interest in any of his romantic gestures. Just last year, fearful that Guillermo had perhaps been oblivious ( the little man could be quite foolish at times) to his pursuits, he gifted him a beautiful portrait of the two of them together as a proposal and admission of his eternal love. Later that morning, he peeked into Guillermo’s room to find the portrait in the trash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rejection had stung, but he had successfully kept up a smile for the cameras. Now, reading this worn-out book stashed away beneath Guillermo’s pillow, he wondered, not for the first time, if maybe he had missed the mark yet again. Were portraits no longer the way of expressing your desire to spend an eternity in unholy union together? According to Laszlo, it certainly wasn’t. Nandor wasn’t really with the times anymore so he didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly the wheels were turning in his ancient mind as Nandor lay out a plan. Yes, this would be the perfect way to get his familiar’s attention. This time it would work. It had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An offhand remark from Guillermo a few years back had introduced Nandor to the great world of new vampire media that had come about in recent years. After Guillermo had calmly explained the series, Nandor had become fixated on the Twilight Saga and all the drama that went along with it. That very night he dragged Guillermo out to pick up the entire series. He spent the following weeks devouring the novels and was giddy to share his new interest with Guillermo, who sat up all night (and a little too far into the day) talking about his favorite characters and how stupid the werewolves were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nandor thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shall seduce Guillermo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he would seduce Guillermo like the sexist vampire he knew. But first, there was one thing he needed: glitter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing the book back onto the mattress, Nandor dashed to his room, nearly toppling the money dish to the floor in his haste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hurried to the door, throwing it open to find Guillermo standing there with an armful of bags. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, hi master.” Guillermo greeted him with a sweet smile. He was so cute when he smiled up at him like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly remembering his task, Nandor hid the fistful of money behind his back, smiling sheepishly at his familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guillermo’s look turned quizzical but before he could ask what was going on, Nandor turned into a bat and flew out the open door into the cold night air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor had successfully snuck the jars of glitter into his room. He had tossed the small bag into his coffin before going to confront Guillermo. He quickly sent his familiar off to pick up some more things from the store. He had left with a sigh just a few minutes prior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, locked securely in his crypt, Nandor shrugged off his cape, tossing it over his coffin. He threw off his brocade and undershirt, opting for a shirtless look for his seduction. Standing in the dimly lit room, Nandor opened one of the little jars and spooned out some of the glitter dust, trying to figure out the best way to do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure where to start, and panicking that he would run out of time to set everything else up, Nandor flung the powder onto his bare chest, pleased that a surprising amount stayed in place, caught in his thick hair. He lightly patted it into his beard and dusted the rest off into his hair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, he was dismayed to find he was surrounded by small piles of the stuff. He really wished he had a mirror so he could see if the glitter had the desired effect. He went one more round, just to be safe, rubbing a little onto his arms as well this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, Nandor slipped out of his crypt down the hall to Guillermo’s little room. A door slammed open upstairs and Nandor made a quick dash the rest of the way. He really would rather his housemates not know about his plans to seduce Guillermo tonight. They would just get in the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the curtain drawn tight behind him, the room was pitch black, he quickly lit the few candles he had brought with him, filling the room with a light, flickering glow. He reverently moved Guillermo’s tattered old novel to his nightstand so it would be out of the way, but still within reach in case Guillermo wanted him to read from it to him later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor sprawled himself out on the tiny bed, trying to position himself just right, laying on his side with his head on the pillow, long hair cascading around his face. Nandor tried to imagine what he looked like laid out there and decided to spread his legs a little. The bed protested below with a loud creaking as he tried to find the best look. This should be good enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the soft candlelight, Nandor couldn’t resist twitching and shifting around. The waiting was agony as he fretted over every miniscule detail. Once determining everything was right, his mind began to stray to fantasies of Guillermo. Soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure if he were still human, his heart would be beating out of his chest he was so excited for Guillermo to return to him, to see all the effort Nandor went to for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the desk at the end of the bed, propped up against the wall, stood the portrait of the two of them. Nandor’s elated smile spread impossibly lighter. Yes, this would work. Guillermo hadn’t outright rejected him as he’d once feared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor couldn’t wait for Guillermo to see just how devoted he was, so he would finally say yes. He would. He had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for the vampire, it wasn’t long before Guillermo came it, calling out a greeting to his master. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m in here Guillermo!! In your room!” Nandor waited, holding the breath he didn’t need as he heard Guillermo coming closer to the curtain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Guillermo pulled back the curtain, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was stunned into silence. Perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Guillermo” Nandor’s mind was going blank. What was he supposed to say again??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... um master?” Guillermo dropped the forgotten bag “Why - what are you doing in my room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah right. “Oh, nothing. I just like to come in here some times to watch you when you are sleeping.” Nandor bared his fangs at the stunned familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Just like Twilight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guillermo nodded, trying and failing to keep his eyes from wandering down the broad expanse of his master’s bare chest. Nandor felt his chest swell with pride at Guillermo’s not very subtle looks. Nandor reached offered the sputtering man a hand,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… is this a Twilight thing?” Guillermo asked, hesitantly taking his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor smile broadened even more “Yes it is Guillermo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Does that make me Bella- Nandor!” Guillermo yelped as Nandor tightened his grip and dragged him down. He didn’t try to move away as Nandor pulled him tight against his hairy, and incredibly glittery, chest, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Guillermo demanded, wriggling in the vampire’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor’s face fell. How could he be so foolish? He had gotten so swept up in the moment, that he hadn’t stopped to think that maybe Guillermo didn’t want him like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking? You snuck into my room, got glitter everywhere.” Guillermo spotted his book, laying out in the open where he definitely didn’t leave it. “Did you go through my things?” his voice turned slightly panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Guillermo.” Nandor sat up to move, releasing Guillermo from his hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Guillermo wrapped his arms around Nandor, dragging him back down. “Nandor please just tell me why you’re doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor scowled, looking flightily at the door, and Guillermo cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad. Please just tell me.” Guillermo begged, holding the vampire in what would have been a bruising grip were Nandor still able to bruise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just reading your book and I was thinking you might be wanting to the dating with a vampire.” Nandor felt a lump in the back of his throat as if his body were trying to stop him from confessing all the secrets of his dark heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you, a vampire, dressed up like a fake vampire, to - ?” The hopeful gleam in his dark eyes gave Nandor new confidence. He was right. Guillermo did want him, at least a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Nandor looked away, unable to maintain Guillermo’s intense gaze. “I was thinking that we could do the dating some time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guillermo giggled and Nandor’s hopes fell. Now he was laughing at him. Nandor moved to stand when Guillermo dragged him back to kiss him softly on the cheek. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” his face was covered in a cute little blush and his heart was hammering. Nandor was proud of just how much he affected his little familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping his cheek, Nandor kissed him passionately, holding him tightly, fearful that if he loosened his grip even a little, Guillermo would slip out of his arms and away from him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Everything had gone exactly according to his plan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Twilight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guillermo broke the kiss “Oh, Nandor?” he was panting, cheeks flushed so perfectly. He looked absolutely delectable. “Can we act out something from my favorite book next?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor bared his fangs, rolling them over so Guillermo was beneath him. “Anything for you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>